


Her

by Le_Fashion_Designer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Brotherly Love, Brotp, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Alya Césaire, Rape Recovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Fashion_Designer/pseuds/Le_Fashion_Designer
Summary: ...Ring.... . .Ring. . .. . . R i n g . . .1 Missed Call1 New Voicemail"I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day."Adrien dialed her number,Marinette didn't answer the call,He left a message, stood up, and walked towards the doorShe didn't do it on purpose, what could go wrong?*Summary is still under construction*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome internetians!!  
> *Sweats nervously because this hooman can't make an introduction to save it's life*  
> I promise it'll get better. Now, let's start this from the begining shall we?
> 
> Enjoy fellow strangers!!

Based on a true story

* * *

"Marinette, your alarm has been ringing for fifteen minutes. You're going to be late for school if you don't wake up already." Marinette's mother, Sabine, sighed. Making her way to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast for her daughter and husband. Sabine wasn't surprised that she had to call her daughter for the third time that morning, now that it has become an everyday thing. But what does surprise her, is when Marinette has an all-nighter, and that very same day she awakens with her energy bar full. And yet, Marinette sleeps for eleven hours, and she wakes up like a cavewoman.

"Morning Sweetheart," a small peck was planted in her temple, which she responded with a love-struck smile and blink.

"I see our bug hasn't arisen from her slumber." Tom placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, gently massaging her neck with his thumbs. Sabine hummed, tilting her head with her eyes closed. "Are you agreeing with me, or are you humming because it's good?"

"Both?" The couple laughed and gave each other a small kiss on the lips. Smiling to each other as if it were their first. "I'm late!" Marinette slid from the rail, jumping giving her parents’ quick hugs. "Good morning!" Marinette chirped, placing herself in the tall chair. "I'm sorry, had a fight with the blanket." She started eating the plate her mother had handed her. 

"You had a fight with your blanket you say, how did it go?" Marinette's parents knew all too well what had happened. "It goes like this. I'm waking up and starting to recollect that I'm going back to school. I reluctantly got up and feel the cold air hitting my skin. Until suddenly, my blanket wrapped me in its mind-controlling power and leaves me hopelessly bundled by its warmth." Tom and Sabine smirk. "Continue,"

"I nearly gave up, but the smell of eggs and bacon gave me strength. I extended my arms but the blanket didn't want to budge. I said: The more you hold me hostage, the more is the probability of me ripping you off. I stand up and do my best to walk off to my ladder-"

"Do you actually believe what Marinette is saying, love?" Tom whispered as his daughter kept rambling. Sabine giggled quietly, "I do, and I don't."

"-Can you believe that? My blanket tripped me!" Marinette's parents laughed, not only did Marinette have problems waking up, but she was incredibly clumsy. Which was something they adored.

"And it even followed me down my ladder, I'm telling you. I think I need to make a new one, the one I have at the moment is too clingy."

"Alright sweety, as much as we want to continue hearing your fight with the blanket. It's time for you to go to school. It's almost nine." Marinette's eyes open like plates. "Nine! Oh gosh, I need to go. Thank you Maman, thank you, Papa! See you in a while." As Marinette’s parents smiled while their little girl ran Naruto style, they kept hoping their beautiful girl would stay the same. Cheerful and full of Hope. Just her.

* * *

"Stupid blanket, with its stupid warmth." Marinette spoke to herself. It wasn't the first time she went to school late, and it certainly won't be her last one either. The first time her Maman called her she thought it was just a dream because prove her wrong it has happened.

The first time she experienced it, happened on a Sunday where she claimed her mother called because she was about to serve breakfast. Of course, like an obedient daughter, she actually woke up, took a shower, and went downstairs into the kitchen to meet herself with no one. Marinette was bewildered,

__

_"Where's Maman? And how come I don't smell food?"  
_ _She looked in the living room, not there. Bathroom? Nothing. Stairs? Rien. Bakery? Nada. "Hold on, it's still dark?" Marinette frowned in confusion. She shook her head, rubbed off the feeling, and went straight to the door. Right as she was about to exit out the bakery, she found herself in front of her Papa._

_"Marinette? What are you doing up this early? You alright?" Tom placed his hand on her arm in concern. "Yeah I'm alright, I heard Maman call me and I didn't see her. So, I came down here to check if I could find her." Her father raised his eyebrows, then spoke. "Sweety, your mothers in bed."_

_"I'm sorry?" A million thoughts raced in her head._

_"You're Maman, is still sleeping."_

_"So I woke up for nothing?"_

_"Of course not, you could help me out with the bakery!"_

Yeah, no. Not repeating that again. She eventually did help out her Papa, covering the cakes with frosting. Actually, make that half a cake. Marinette was only awake for about ten minutes before she tripped, fell, and began snoring softly in the ground. As she would like to call it: "I attacked the floor," or "Random gravity checks," are very common in her household.

Arriving at school, she brings herself to a halt. Slowing her footsteps, Marinette sees some of her classmates outside of class. Looking around, she's able to see Nino, and Adrien waving. Alya, on the other hand, descended the stairs running to meet her. "Alya, as much as I enjoy your hugs, I don't wouldn't want to be the victim of your bone crushing hugs."

"Oh please Marinette, if that were the case you wouldn't mind. Anywho, congrats. You're on time. It's going to rain!" Alya teased.

"Now you're the one who's exaggerating." Both girls laughed until the boys showed up to greet Marinette as well. "Hello to you too," she paused, and looked around. "Err, Guys. Do you know what's going on today? We don't tend to have class this late. Did something happen? Or am I just slow?" Marinette questioned. "No, just clumsy. We have a field day today, the staff is getting ready for our work out today. Oh, and by the way, nice hair." Adrien smirked.

"Hair? What about my- oh. You little-." When Marinette finished "fighting" the blanket, she thought she didn't have enough time to do her everyday updo. Leaving her with a really-really messy bun. "Hey, you be nice. Ever heard of karma?"

"Ever heard of a hairbrush?" Marinette pouted, she glanced at her best friend who currently couldn't hold back a chuckle from her. "I'm sorry," Alya mouthed, and Marinette shook her head. "What did I ever do to you?"Adrien shrugged, and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Nothing, you just happen to be small and I happen to enjoy our banter." 

"Oh come on, I'm not that short!"

"You sure about the Nettie?" Nino added.

"Not you too!" After that, four friends began to howl in laughter. "I need new friends." Adrien, Nino and Alya stopped and looked at each other, giving a smile. Adrien crossed his arms. "You'd never find someone like me anyways." Marinette smiled, grabbing his hand. "That's the point." As the director's voice came in, all the students turned and gave their full attention to Mr. Demucles. As the students were listening to his directions on how field day would work, one certain boy was still happily distracted by a certain bluebells presence. But what most don't know was that their hands were still clasped together. "Just wait M'lady, we'll be holding onto each other like this soon. Thank you for being you."

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my:
> 
> •Grammar  
> •Spelling  
> •Horrible sense of humor
> 
> Mexican problems ^^" Have a great, _____ 
> 
> A. Afternoon  
> B. Night  
> C. Morning  
> D. Evening  
> E. Day  
> F. Birthday
> 
> Stay connected, girl out
> 
> *Constructional criticism greatly appreciated*


End file.
